Hide and Seek
by ElenaMisaScarlet
Summary: Si quieres jugar con un espíritu tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias que esto podría traer. Especialmente cuando no tienes todo correctamente preparado. Ding dong, ¡juguemos que voy a atraparte! Twoshot


_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y la canción antes mencionada le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y sólo escribo esto por motivos de entretenimiento.**_

* * *

**Hide and Seek**

-¡Abre! ¡Abre la puerta por favor!

No pude evitar el reírme, oh pobre niña rogando que abrieran la puerta. Pero ¿es que acaso no lo saben? Este juego no es de dos personas. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque así es más fácil que yo gane! ¡Hare que ambos se arrepientan de haberme molestado! Uno morirá, el otro será mi nuevo recipiente. ¡Me las pagaran por haberme invocado para luego apuñalarme! ¿Querían jugar? Pues hay que jugar. No hay forma de que ganen, ni siquiera prepararon algo para que me fuera…

-¡Hermano! ¡Abre por favor! – la niña golpea con mas desesperación, sin embargo el otro niño parece no responder. Al menos aun le queda un poco de cordura. O tal vez solo está muriendo de miedo al sentir mi presencia.

-Gane… -susurre estando detrás de la pequeña. Pude ver claramente como sus ojos se abrieron y se dilataron, de la sorpresa o del susto, o tal vez también ambas cosas. ¡Oh pero que idiota niña! ¡Ni siquiera había elegido un lugar para esconderse antes de iniciar el juego! Solo puedo pensar en eso mientras salgo del cuerpo sin utilidad de la muñeca donde me habían invocado y me adentro a poseer el cuerpo de la joven.

El sonido del cuerpo hecho de plástico caer resuena. Muevo un poco mi cuello y mis dedos. Nada mal, hace tiempo que no tenía un cuerpo de carne y hueso. Mas sin embargo, a pesar de ser mujer al igual que yo, no me gusta… Es demasiado débil y enclenque, como se nota que esta solo era una tonta niña consentida. Bueno, quejarme no es una opción ahorita. Al menos ya poseo un cuerpo físico.

Le doy la espalda a la puerta mientras me agacho a recoger aquel objeto con el que me apuñalaron y ahora yo se los devolveré. Un cuchillo. En aquel momento escucho el sonido de una puerta crujir, oh ¿acaso el hermano preocupado del callar de su hermana tan repentino decidió dar una ojeada? Giro la cabeza lentamente para después sonreír.

¡Oh pero que gracioso! ¡Esta aterrado! Apenas me vio retrocedió unos pasos, sus pupilas dilatadas y el temblor de sus piernas. ¡Quiero ver más! ¿Sera porque mis ojos no son del color usual? Yo creo que el cambiar el blanco por el negro es perfecto, mi ser se representa mejor con el negro. Me paro y le doy una sonrisa aun más grande. ¡Pero qué divertido! ¡Ahora ha salido corriendo! ¿Sera porque mis pupilas ahora están rojas? Pero el rojo es un lindo color… el color de la sangre.

Mientras voy caminando y paso por la puerta que el niño muy tontamente dejo abierta el vestido blanco de la chica cambia a un negro. Por mi presencia oscura de seguro, pero ¿Qué más da? ¡Yo adoro ese color!

¡Vamos a jugar a las escondidas! Vete a esconder será muy divertido hallarte. Aunque huir no servirá de nada, no puedes escapar ya es tarde. Esos ojos aterrados, más cerca quiero mirarlos…

Puedo oír tus pasos al correr en cada cuarto, puedo oír el eco del temblor de tus jadeos. Corre voy por ti ve a esconderte, corre voy por ti ve a esconderte…

-¡Corre o te encontrare! – grito de forma alegre mientras sigo el sonido de sus pasos con el cuchillo en mano. Sonrió mientras acelero mi caminar al escuchar como sube corriendo las escaleras al segundo piso.

¿A dónde se quiere esconder haya arriba? ¿En algún armario quizá?

Subo alcanzando a ver como se mete a un cuarto y cierra la puerta de un portón. ¿Acaso el juego se acabara tan pronto? Es una lástima quería divertirme un poco más. Me detengo enfrente de la habitación y toco la puerta. Toc, toc, frente a tu cuarto y voy a entrar aunque no quieras. Pronto te hallare, el juego casi a terminado.

Entro al cuarto y miro todo alrededor. Un escritorio con una silla a su lado, una cama desordenada, un armario… lo típico. Ahora, ¿Dónde se estará escondiendo? ¿Debajo de la cama? Me acerco a esta mientras me agacho y me asomo sin encontrar nada. Paso a un lado de la ventana donde esta una cortina larga haciéndola a un lado; tampoco estaba ahí… Y no veo que se asome. Bien ahora buscare en el armario.

Nada de nuevo…

Me quedo pensando un rato donde se podría encontrar cuando de pronto la puerta que había dejado abierta al entrar se cierra, de inmediato oigo un suspiro después.

Oh parece que la suerte está conmigo hoy. ¿Acaso pensó que había salido del cuarto? ¿En realidad cree que me voy a ir tan fácilmente? Me acerco sin hacer ruido al escritorio, lugar donde escuche que provino el ruido. ¡Con que ahí estaba! Escondiéndose con la ayuda de la silla detrás del escritorio.

Aparto de un jalón la silla logrando que el niño de un pequeño salto del susto mientras voltee rápidamente la mirada hacia mí. ¡Pero vaya que disfruto esa mirada llena de terror! El verlo sentado en el suelo abrasándose a si mismo casi llorando del miedo hace mi sonrisa se ensanche, este será el precio por haberme apuñalado.

Mi sonrisa se borra por un momento, y muestro una pequeña mirada de sorpresa cuando veo que el niño se me abalanza con el cuchillo. ¿Cuchillo? Oh pero claro, lo deje caer cuando jale la silla. ¿Cuándo fue que lo recogió? Nada mal, ese cuerpo es ágil. Empieza a atacarme desesperadamente mientras llora y grita. Que linda cara la que está haciendo.

-¡Vete! – grita sollozando enterrándome el cuchillo en el brazo una y otra vez. ¿Quiere arrancar el brazo? -¡Muérete, muérete! –grita a todo pulmón logrando cortarme la extremidad. No tarda en abalanzarse contra la otra en poco tiempo. La desesperación se refleja en su mirada, lo único que quiere es sobrevivir. El miedo, el terror, el deseo de vivir, todo eso se apoderado de su mente dándole la única opción razonable de salir con vida. Matar a su enemigo. Sus lágrimas se mezclan con la sangre que escurre de este cuerpo manchando toda la habitación, que mientras más se sigue cortando mas se va tiñendo de rojo. ¡Como adoro ese color!

No hago nada para tratar de defenderme. ¿Qué más importa? Solo es un cuerpo mas, cuando acabe me iré al de él y listo. Igual no puedo evitar admirar su mirada llena de terror y de agitación mientras me hiere. Me encanta, realmente me encanta. Empiezo a reír de forma descontrolada dejando salir toda la satisfacción que tengo, esto solo hace que el niño lance un grito y me siga cortando con más fervor.

Apuñala, apuñala, apuñala. ¡Sigue apuñalando! ¡La desesperación deberás que lo ha consumido! ¡Esta apuñalando al cuerpo de su propia hermana! Aquella a la cual poseí porque no le quiso abrir la puerta, ¡pero qué almas más podridas hay en este mundo! Ya sin ninguna extremidad cayendo pesadamente al suelo no dejo de mirarlo y de reír. Suelta el cuchillo que cae al piso. Su mirada ahora parece perdida. ¿Sorprendido quizá?

- ¿Sabes? Esto no quita el hecho de que gane… - se tira de rodillas al suelo sin poder creer lo que sucede, ¡este juego ha sido realmente divertido! – Como he ganado ahora sufre… ¡es hora de pagar!

¡Divertido! ¡Este ha sido el mejor juego de todos! ¡Nunca me había divertido tanto! Ahora en mi nuevo cuerpo volteo hacia abajo mirando los restos de mi anterior recipiente. Las extremidades dispersas en el suelo. Y lo mas encantador de todo, el lugar estaba totalmente teñido de rojo.

Este cuerpo es mucho mejor que el otro. No es tan enclenque y debilucho.

Vuelvo a sonreír. Ahora que no hay nadie todo ha terminado….

* * *

_Hola a todo el que lea esto._

_Hace tiempo que descubrí la canción de Hide and Seek y término encantándome. No paraba de escucharla ._. Gracias a eso decidí hacer un oneshot basándome en la canción y el video de esta. _

_Para aquel que no lo sepa y gracias a eso no entienda un poco de lo que hablo al comienzo de la historia, "Hide and Seek Alone" es un juego japonés donde se llama a un espíritu que posee a una muñeca a jugar a las escondidas, si este gana se puede quedar con tu cuerpo. Este juego solo se puede hacer de una persona, porque si hay más, existe más posibilidad de ser poseído. Al comenzar el juego se apuñala a la muñeca para causar el enojo del espíritu. Si quieres terminarlo necesitas tener un vaso con sal. Si quieren más información les recomiendo buscar en internet, esta todo el ritual completo y explicado. Si le quieren entender mas al fic les sirve saber en qué consiste el juego xD_

_La historia será un two-shot, el primero narrado desde el punto de vista del espíritu (dígase este primer capítulo) y el segundo desde el punto de vista del niño._

_Acepto críticas, pero constructivas ¿les parece?_


End file.
